Gears of War, End of War
by Gundam Dagger
Summary: This take place 2 months after the end of the locust war. ( My Younger brother made this story. )
1. Chapter 1

End of War

Chapter 1: Marcus's Tomorrow

2 Months after the Locust War

In the middle of the streets, Marcus looks through windows for wedding rings, He loved Anya very much he finds Jace inside the store doing the same thing. Marcus decides to walk in to talk to his former squad member.

Marcus: "Hey Jace, what brings you here?"

Jace: "I should say the same thing to you, Marcus…"

Marcus: "Looking for a present for me and Anya's anniversary."

Jace: "That's reasonable for a guy like you, I'm looking for a present for Alex."

Marcus: "I knew there was something going on with you two."

-Jace Laughs along with Marcus-

Marcus: "I'll be going Jace, good luck."

Jace: "Thanks Marcus."

Marcus walks out of the jewelry store, and goes back home to pack all of his father's belongings.

2 Hours later

Marcus moves all of his father's belongings to the attic, but there was one last box in his laboratory. Marcus opens it up and it was all of his mother's belongings, Just as Marcus about to close the box, he see's something shiny, he opens it back up. The shiny object was his mother's wedding ring, Marcus smiles and holds it tight to his hands. After that he was done with moving his parent's belongings, he goes to visit Anya.

At Anya's house

Marcus rings the doorbell and Anya opens it.

Anya: "Oh hello Marcus, sorry that I didn't come by to help you pack up."

Marcus: "It's okay Anya, I want you to come with me."

Anya: "Oh…Okay Marcus."

-Marcus drives Anya to The Rusty Nail-

Anya: "This place…is where we…met."

Marcus: "Yeah lets head on inside."

-Marcus and Anya go inside and take a seat-

Anya: "So Marcus…What did you want to talk about?"

Marcus: "It's our anniversary…so lets have some fun together."

-Anya smiles-

Anya: "Of course Marcus."

After a Few Drinks

Marcus and Anya are walking in the beach in the moonlight; Anya is on Marcus's shoulder blushing hard, Marcus is blushes too.

Anya: "This is the best night of my life."

Marcus: "Yeah, I can say the same"

Anya: "I love you so much…"

Marcus: "I know you do, I love you too"

Anya: "You don't know how much I was sad when you were sent to the slab…"

Marcus: "It was pretty bad there, and I'm sorry for being reckless."

Anya: "Weren't we the reckless ones?"

Marcus: "Heh, Yeah."

Anya: "I want to know how much you love you me…and show it."

-Marcus kneels down-

Marcus: "Anya Stroud…Will you marry me."

-Anya holds her hands to her mouth and tears starts going down to her face-

Anya: "Yes."

-Anya jumps to Marcus's hands-

1 hour later

Marcus walks with Anya as she clangs on to his arm, as they open her front door; Marcus carries Anya to her bed and starts kissing her. The two have fun with each other in Anya's bed all night.

The next day

Marcus wakes up and Anya is missing from her bed, he gets up to look around for her. He finally walks in the kitchen, he then sees her making eggs, and Marcus then hugs her behind looking at her wedding ring, both of them start smiling at each other.

Marcus: "It looks great on you."

Anya: "I can't wait to tell the others."

Marcus: "I bet they're all busy"

Anya: "What makes you say that?"

Marcus: "Well…Cole hasn't retire from Thrashball just yet and Baird is planning on something weird about robot solders and construction workers."

Anya: "I'm sure they would have time with us, after all we did end the war together."

Marcus: "We lost a lot of good people…"

Anya: "I know…but they didn't died for nothing."

The couple finishes their breakfast and walks out to announce their good news. As they walk to their settlement they see Cole and Baird, they walk up to them.

Marcus: "Hey guys."

Cole: "Who loves ya baby?"

Baird: "Hey Marcus and Anya."

Marcus: "What brings you guys out here."

Baird: "Me and Cole are testing something."

-Baird points at his prototype Thrashball robot-

Marcus: "What is that?"

Baird: "You're looking at the very first "DeeBee"."

Marcus: "DeeBee?"

Baird: "You know…Damon Baird…. my intials."

Marcus: "Weird name for a robot."

Cole: "Can't wait to see it go SPLATTA!"

Anya: "Impressive Baird, is Cole going to ram to it?"

Baird: "Precisely, Cole go ahead."

-Cole gets into position and tackles it so hard that it split to different pieces-

Baird: "DAMNIT COLE, I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SHRED IT TO PIECES!"

Cole: "WOO! Nothing stops the Cole Train Baby!"

-Marcus and Anya starts laughing-

Baird: "Anyways…what brings you guys here?"

Anya: "We decided to tell everyone that we're getting married."

-Baird and Cole pauses-

Baird: "Holy shit, congratulations you two."

Cole: "Woo! The Cole Train loves Weddings!"

Marcus: "I want you two to be my best man's

Baird: "Really?! Man…everyone thought I was an asshole to get invited."

Marcus: "You are one…"

Cole: "Yo Marcus, I can't wait for this wedding to get started."

-Anya clings to Marcus-

Marcus: "Well, we'll be telling more people about the wedding."

The couple leaves the Coles and Baird arguing about his destroyed robot. They encounter a masked man with shades and a bandana.

Masked Man: "Oh hey Marcus and Anya!"

-Marcus and Anya are confuse, not knowing this person-

Marcus: "If this is a autograph, I'll do it later…"

Masked Man: "What? It's me Clayton."

Anya: "Clayton?"

Marcus: "Clayton Carmine?"

-Carmine nods his head-

Marcus: "Oh hey, what's up?"

Carmine: "Nothing much, I'm just glad I finished this war for my brothers."

Marcus: "They were good solders, especially Benjamin."

Carmine: "Thanks and Dom was cool too."

-Marcus smiles-

Carmine: "What brings you two at this part of the settlement?"

Anya: "We're going to have a wedding"

Carmine: "Oh really?"

Carmine: "I'm running a quick errand for my brother and ma."

Marcus: "You want to come to the wedding?"

Carmine: "Of course I do, I'll bring my family too."

Anya: "That'll be fine."

The two leave Carmine alone, the two walk more in the settlement, until they see someone in a strange hoodie. Anya and Marcus decide to walk near to the mysterious person.

Marcus: "Hey, isn't it a little bit to hot for that hoodie."

-The mysterious person revealed themselves-

Anya: "Sam?!"

Sam: "Hi Marcus and Anya…"

Marcus: "You look like shit."

Anya: "Is something the matter Sam?"

Sam: "No…well yeah…its just something you can't fix."

Marcus: "Well we're having a we-"

Sam: "I won't come…"

Anya: "What!? Why?!"

Sam: "It's just that I have a lot in my mind to be in a party."

Marcus: "Are you sure?"

Sam: "Yes…no….I'll think about it."

Anya: "Please come, I want you to be my Maid of honor."

Sam: "Okay Anya…"

The two of them walk off from Sam; they then reached to the end of the settlement. Two soldiers walk out of their tents, it was Hoffman and Bernie.

Hoffman: "Welcome to sweet victory, Sargent."

Bernie: "Hey ya two luv birds."

Marcus: "Hey we're just here to say that we're having a wedding together."

-Hoffman and Bernie pauses-

Hoffman: "God damn Fenix! You didn't report this to me that you were going to propose to Anya?!"

Marcus: "You're sounding like you're her father or something."

-Anya and Bernie laughs-

Hoffman: "Well, I guess I'm going to escort the bride to the groom then."

Marcus: "Yeah…you're going to do that."

Anya: "You were always like a dad to me, Colonel."

-Hoffman smiles at Anya-

Bernie: "When is the wedding gonna begin?"

-Marcus and Anya look at each other like they hadn't thought of that before-

Marcus and Anya: "…"

Hoffman: "You're saying you don't have a damn date for this wedding?!"

Marcus: "Well…I kind-

Anya: "The date for the wedding will be at October, 11."

Bernie: "Why?"

Anya: "I just feel like that date has potential for good luck."

Marcus: "We'll do that date then."

Anya: "Thank you Marcus…"

The two waved goodbye to Hoffman and Bernie, going back to Anya's home.

The day of the wedding

Marcus is at the table with all the COG soldiers, and Anya is at the back with her Maid of honor's setting her dress up.

Marcus: "Who wants toast?"

-Marcus holds toasted bread in a plate up the air-

-All of the COG gears raise their arms-

COG: "Hell yeah!"

Baird: "At least this Wine cooler DeeBee works fine."

-Cole and the last two Carmines stands near to watch with Baird-

Baird: "So…who are you again?"

Damian: "The name is Damian!"

Clayton: "He's my older brother."

Cole: "Where were ya in the war?!"

Damian: "I was mainly with the stranded taking care of our Ma."

Clayton: "While I became a badass in the battle!"

-Damian whacks Clayton in the head-

Damian: "I told you not to brag!"

Clayton: "Why can I not brag?!"

Damian: "Cause you know damn well, our brothers didn't do so good out there, so you disrespect them?"

Baird: "I barely knew the guys, but still sorry for your loss."

Cole: "The little one had bravery though, not retreating to all those locusts!"

Clayton: "I never expected Benjamin to be like that."

-Bernie comes to them-

Bernie: "Hey, the wedding's bout to start."

The Guys: "Alright."

Every gear sits in a row to see the legendary Marcus Fenix standing there nervously, all of a sudden Dizzy starts playing the wedding song with the piano. Then two people were at the middle of the rows of chairs, coming up was Hoffman and Anya. Marcus thinks about how good she looks in that wedding dress, as Hoffman drops Anya in front of Marcus. Finally a DeeBee comes with a bowtie.

Pastor DeeBee: "We've been here for a special day."

Pastor DeeBee: "These two have met in the heart of the battle."

Pastor DeeBee: "Marcus Fenix…Do you take Anya Stroud as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

Marcus: "I do."

Pastor DeeBee: "And do you Anya Storud?"

Anya: "I do."

Pastor DeeBee: "Then you may kiss the bribe."

-Marcus grabs Anya by the back making her drop to his arms and kisses her-

-Everyone claps as Cole tackles the Wine cooler DeeBee"

Baird: "DAMNIT COLE!"

2 years later

Anya and Marcus had found her family's paper for owning the "Stroud's Manor". Marcus leaves the COG after the first Prime Minister was elected, so now he works as a farmer to support his lovely wife.

At dinner

Marcus: "Tomorrow, I'm going to town to grab some trees and seeds."

Anya: "…"

Marcus: "I also got to fix the truck's engine."

Anya: "…"

Marcus: "Anya?"

Anya: "Marcus…I need to tell you something…"

Marcus: "I'm listening..."

-Anya gets up and smiles-

Anya: "I'm pregnant"

-Marcus opens his eyes and his mouth-

Marcus: "I'm going to be a father…?"

Anya: "Yes Marcus! Yes!"

-Marcus smiles-

After the baby is born

Docter DeeBee: "What will the name of this child be?"

Marcus: I want to name it Dom, so I'll think I'll nam-"

Anya: "James…Dominic…Fenix.."

Marcus: "Hmm…It has a nice ring to it, JD…"

-Anya and Marcus smiles together-

6 years later

JD is now 6 and it's his birthday, JD walks to his mother for his birthday gift. His mother points to his birthday present.

JD: "Daddy is my birthday present?"

Anya: "No…silly!"

-Marcus pulls out a shovel out of his truck-

JD: "The shovel?"

Anya: "No…hehe"

-Marcus makes a hole and after he was done, he stared at his family-

Anya: "JD, daddy has your present."

-JD runs too Marcus-

-Marcus plants the tree and starts carving "JDF"-

JD: "I keep that tree?"

Marcus: "Yes James, this tree will always be here like this home will always be yours to hide."

-JD smiles at his dad-

9 years later

Marcus, JD, and his best friend Del rakes the leaves outside, after that they head inside Marcus walks slowly upstairs, while JD and Del hang around the piano. Marcus walks in his bedroom quietly trying not to wake up his wife, but she was already awake.

Marcus: "You should get some more sleep…"

Anya: "I'm sorry, its just that I wanted to look at you and JD."

-Anya coughs violently-

-Marcus rushes to Anya with a rag-

-Marcus sheds a tear-

Marcus: "You're not leaving me!"

Anya: "I'm always….here….for…yo-"

-Anya's eyes start to close-

Marcus: "ANYA!?"

Anya: "I just need to take…a rest.."

-She fully closes her eyes then drops her arm on the bed-

Marcus: "ANYA? NO! PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

-JD and Del rushes upstairs-

JD: "What's wrong Dad?"

Marcus: "GET ME THE TRUCK KEYS!"

JD: "Why?"

Marcus: "DAMNIT JD, YOUR MOTHER, SHE'S GONE!"

-Del becomes silent as JD breaks into tears-

Marcus: "DEL, GET ME THE KEYS"

-Del runs to truck keys-

Marcus: "DEL! I'LL BE GOING! TAKE CARE OF JD AND THE HOUSE FOR ME!"

-Marcus drives the truck with Anya's lifeless body on his shoulder-

Marcus: "This is just like… That night…."

-Marcus cries-

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

End of War 11/18/2016

Chapter 2: Baird's Spark

Two Months after the Locust war

Every Gear was having drinks in the bar; Baird and them are at one table with all of his friends except Marcus and Anya.

Everyone: "CHEERS!"

Baird: "Where's Marcus and Anya?"

Sam: "I don't know, they're probably taking another walk again."

Cole: "WOO!"

Clayton: "Phew! I'm glad I survived through all of that!"

Cole: "You did good, my man!"

Jace: "Hopefully there are no Locust survivors making a new army."

Baird: "Oh god…and I thought I was the negative one."

-Everyone laughs-

Jace: "I was just saying."

Baird: "Oh I already knew."

Cole: "The Cole Train will always be ready for them lil' bitches."

Sam: "Of course you are Cole."

Clayton: "I'm going to go see my family, cya guys."

-They all wave goodbye at Clayton as he leaves-

Dizzy: "That one in the helmet sounds familiar."

Baird: "Yeah…old man, we don't know what you're talking about.

-After a few more drinks, everyone left except Cole, Baird, Jace and Sam-

Jace: "Alright guys, I have someone to go see…I'll see you guys later."

-They raise their beer at Jace that was heading to the door-

Baird: "You know what? I'm just going to help the COG one last time, and start making robot soldiers because we lost a lot of soldiers…and friends…"

Sam: "That's not a bad idea, Genius."

Baird: "I think that's the first time you said that to me."

-Sam smiles and blushes-

Sam: "I must be drinking a lot then."

Cole: "Woo! Maybe you can make some Robot players for Thrashball!"

Baird: "I'll think about it."

-Cole gets up from the table-

Cole: "I'm just gonna go find some recruits for my Thrashball league!"

-Cole winks at Sam-

Baird: "At this time?!"

-Cole ignores Baird and walks out-

Sam: "Well, what shall we do, Blonde?"

Baird: "Well…being alone with a crazy chick…"

Sam: "You do anything to me and I'll call out rape."

Baird: "Hey! I was gonna say the same thing!"

-Baird and Sam laughs-

Baird: "I can't leave you alone, so let me walk you home."

Sam: "How charming of you."

Baird: "Ahh shut up."

Sam: "Lead the way, Blonde."

-They leave the bar and walk to Sam's house-

Baird: "I'm not gonna lie but…"

Sam: "This is your happiest night of your life?"

Baird: "No…it's just…awkward as fuck."

Sam: "I know what you mean."

-Sam clings to Baird's arm-

Baird: "Whoa, what are you doing?"

Sam: "I don't know, just lighting up the mood."

Baird: "Yeah…it's working…"

Sam: "Is that sarcasm?"

Baird: "Obviously."

Sam: "My home is not far from here, so I'll be off"

Baird: "Alright…Bye Sam."

Sam: "Is that your first time calling me my first name?"

Baird: "If I think about I actu-"

-Sam kisses Baird and runs away-

Baird: "What the…. fuck?..."

The next morning

Baird woke up from a dream about Sam, he walks to his kitchen and makes coffee. He walks to his backyard and starts thinking about last night. He hears something hovering over him, he turns quickly only to see his robot friend "Jack". Jack looks at him weird as if he knows something is going on with Baird.

Baird: "Don't look at me like that."

-Jack stuns Baird's ass-

Baird: "OW! I knew I shouldn't have give you a stun gun!"

-Jack turns invisible-

Baird: "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE B-"

-Someone knocks on Baird's front door-

Baird: "Who could it be this early?"

-Baird rubs his butt while going to the door opening it to see Cole-

Cole: "WOO!"

Baird: "Of course its you…"

Cole: "Who loves ya!?"

Baird: "Yeah, yell on my front porch at this early, I'll totally love you."

-Cole waves at Baird's neighbors-

Baird: "So…come on in."

Cole: "Thank you!"

Baird: "And stop being loud!"

The two best friends walk inside the house and have coffee. Meanwhile at Sam's house, she is still embarrassed she kissed Baird, and wondered if he liked her back. She suddenly gets a phone call, its Anya, finally someone that she can rely on, so she picks up.

Sam: "Hello…?"

Anya: "Hi Sam."

Sam: "Is something the matter?"

Anya: "No, I just want to tell you that you need a man."

-Sam laughs a little-

Sam: "I had Dom, to love."

Anya: "I know, but you know…I don't want to see you alone cause girls can get lonely."

Sam: "Yeah, hey Anya, can I ask you something?"

Anya: "Of course"

Sam: "How did you get a "asshole" to fall in love with you?"

Anya: "You mean Marcus?"

Sam: "Yea."

Anya: "Well…we lost people that was very close to us, so we just became strong together."

Sam: "Oh….hey…Anya?"

Anya: "Yes Sam?"  
Sam: "You think…Baird can fall in love with me?"

Anya: "…"

Sam: "It was stupid I know…"

Anya: "No, I think that both of you look cute together."

Sam: "You really think so?"

Anya: "Yeah! You need to be happy."

Sam: "Thank you Anya."

Anya: "I got to go, I think Marcus is at my door."

-Anya hangs up-

Sam: "Me and Baird, lost someone close to us…maybe….if…"

-Sam shakes her head and puts her head in a pillow-

Sam: "Maybe I'll just go confess to him right away, I mean we knew each other for a long time."

-Sam gets up and raises her fist-

Sam: "I'll do it!"

-Sam's body rumble-

Sam: "Oh boy…I am starving…"

Sam walks to her kitchen then she finds out that she ran out of food supplies, she then wears a black hoodie and walks out of her house. As she walks through the markets, she spots Jace talking to Alex Brand, she walks towards them.

Sam: "Hey guys…"

Jace and Alex: "Hello"

Sam: "What are you guys shopping for?"

Jace: "Well…I was expecting for some chocolate but…Alex wants to drink."

Alex: "Hey, you promised me for a drink."

Jace: "Didn't you promise me a drink?"

Alex: "Hm. You know yeah. So lets go."

Jace: "Ha! Almost got me there, but I need that chocolate!"

-Sam laughs a little-

Alex: "What are you shopping for, Sam?"

Sam: "Oh, I'm just here for some food."

Jace: "Well, we'll be on our way."

-Sam waves at them as they walk to other stalls-

Meanwhile at Baird and Cole

They recently got the news from Marcus and Anya that there was going to be a wedding.

Baird: "Welp. There goes my prototype. Thanks Cole."

Cole: "I'm glad for Marcus and Anya."

Baird: "Don't change the subject!"

-Cole looks the other way with a grin on his face-

Cole: "So...Baird!"

-Baird stares at the broken DeeBee

Baird: "What…"

Cole: "Anything happen last night?!"

-Baird looks up at Cole quick-

Baird: "What do you mean!"

Cole: "With Sam!"

-Baird blushes-

Baird: "Nothing happened!"

Cole: "I see you blushing Damon!"

Baird: "Ahh Okay! I'll tell you."

Cole: "Hehe!"

Baird: "Okay, so last night…Sam kissed me."

Cole: "HAHA I knew that I just had to leave you together!"

-Baird looks away-

Baird: "Asshole…"

Cole: "So…Now what do you want to do?"

Baird: "I don't know anymore…I guess I'll go get more parts for a new DeeBee."

While Baird walks with Cole, he thinks about Sam again. He bumps into a unfamiliar face.

?: "Hey! Mothafucka!"

Baird: "Sorry."

?: "You'd better fucking sorry!"

Cole: "Whoa…Calm down sir."

?: "Cole Train…?"

Cole: "Yes sir."

-The unfamiliar person turns away-

?: "I honestly don't give a fuck who you are!"

Baird: "We're only trying to be reasonable man!"

?: "Aaron Griffin don't give a fuck about your reasonable shit!"

Cole: "I've heard of you."

Griffin: "Who hasn't heard of me!? Mothafucka."

Baird: "Obviously I haven't."

Griffin: "Well now you have! Mothafucka!"

Cole: "We'll be on our way, sir."

Griffin: "That's right! We'll settle this shit later Mothafuckas."

-Cole and Baird walk away-

Baird: "And…I thought I was the only asshole of this settlement."

-Griffin stops Baird and Cole-

Griffin: "You guys know Marcus Fenix?"

Baird: "Why would you care?"

Griffin: "Cause we also got a score to settle!"

Cole: "Look. There ain't gonna be violence in this settlement!"

Baird: "What did he even do?"

Griffin: "What did he do?! He lead those damn grubs to kill all of my people!"

Cole: "I'm sure he didn't do it intentionally."

Griffin: "You COGs do that shit all the time! I ain't gonna believe your shit!"

-Cole places his hand on Baird's shoulders-

Baird: "Let's go…We're not going to waste our time here."

Griffin: "This won't be the last time you hear me! Watch your back!"

As Baird and Cole walk to the "Parts" shop, they see a hooded person walking with a bag of food. Baird walks a little bit ahead of the person to get a glimpse of the hooded person's face, he sees that it was Sam blushing.

Baird: "Hey Sam."

-Sam looks down-

Sam: "Hey Baird."

Baird: "What's with the food?"

-Coles backs away slowly with a grin-

Sam: "I kinda got hungry."

Baird: "Well…you did grab a lot."

Sam: "Oh…I guess I was planning for tonight.."

Baird: "I guess you'll need me to help you finish."

-Sam blushes more-

Sam: "Do you want to come over?"

Baird: "You know what…sure lets go."

Sam: "Don't you have to do anything with Cole?"

Baird: "Eh…I'll do it later."

-Baird looks over Sam's shoulder to see Cole giving him a wink-

Sam and Baird make it to Sam's house

Sam: "Thanks for bringing all the food in, Blonde."

Baird: "It's not a big problem."

-Sam and Baird smiles-

Sam: "You can set the items over there."

-Baird and Sam finish their food and on the couch-

Baird: "Thanks for the food."

Sam: "It was my pleasure."

Baird: "I don't see why you're doing this…I was such an asshole to you."

Sam: "Well…we both lost someone close to us…So I wanted to get through together with you."

 **Sam's Mind** : "Oh my god, I said that out loud."

-Baird and Sam become silent-

Baird: "Sam…I like you."

-Sam blushes-

Baird: "I'm sorry, I know that you still miss Do-"

-Sam jumps to Baird's arms and kisses him-

The two former soldiers made love on the couch. The following days Sam and Baird went out on dates.

A Few more years later

As Sam is in the process of shaving Baird's hair off.

Sam: "Are you sure you want to do this sweetheart?"

-Baird pauses-

Baird: "Yeah, I wanna try to be like Adam Fenix."

Sam: "Marcus's father?"

Baird: "Mhm."

Sam: "Alright then."

-Baird turns to Sam-

Baird: "Thanks for doing this."

-Sam blushes-

Sam: "Turn around. I can't cut your hair like that…~"

-Baird smiles-

End of Chapter 2

-My apologies for being gone for 5 months-

-Raging in Gears 4—


End file.
